Nella
by Elonis
Summary: Un HarryFille dans un univers alternatif sans magie. Ne prend en compte aucun des livres/films.
Elle se tenait là, sur cette grande scène. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle, tout le monde souriaient, le regard emplie d'admiration. Alors que la mélodie de sa chanson débutait, elle se rappelait son enfance.

 _Elle était née dans une famille aisée vivant dans un petit village en Grande-Bretagne._

Ses parents James et Lily Potter était deux personne connu dans la région. L'une était une grande écrivaine à la renommée régional voir national et l'autre était un policier d'élite. Son frère et sa sœur tout les deux nommée Ryan et Rebecca était les joyaux de la famille, aussi beau que l'était leurs parents, aussi intelligent et vif l'un et l'autre, ils faisaient le bonheur de tout le monde.

Puis, il y avait elle, Nella. Elle n'avait pas hérité de l'extraordinaire beauté de ses parents, ni même de l'intelligence ou encore la vitalité que possédait ses deux cadets. Elle était juste Nella, l'aînée des deux dernier prodiges.

Elle porta le micro à sa bouche, commençant à chanter les paroles d'une voix mélodieuse. Son regard se porta au fond de la salle, ou un homme qui avait apparemment la quarantaine se tenait, un sourire fier au visage encadrant ses deux pupille bleu qui brillaient à cause des lumières. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvre de la chanteuse tandis qu'elle se souvenait de lui et de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

 _Nella, n'étant pas aussi douée que son frère ou sa sœur était souvent reléguer à la troisième place malgré son age plus avancés. Tandis qu'elle préférait rester dans sa chambre à lire un livre, ses deux cadets allaient dehors pour s'amuser et inventer de nouveaux jeux. Les adultes préféraient alors rester avec les deux plus jeune débordant d'énergie qu'avec elle._

 _Le jour de ses huit ans, elle s'était levée de bonne humeur, espérant recevoir un peu d'attention pour ce jour si spécial pour elle. Elle était descendu rapidement dans la salle à manger prête à recevoir un bisou de la part de ses parents pour ce jour heureux. Son sourire, implacablement posé sur son visage se fana rapidement devant la scène qui se passait. Elle avait entrouvert la porte, et dans cette salle qu'elle détestait à présent, se tenait son frère et sa sœur assis sur les genoux de leurs deux parents face à un photographe. Derrière eux se tenait les grand-parents de la famille, tous souriant face à l'objectif. Lorsque le cliquetis de l'appareil photo se fit entendre le cœur de la petite fille qu'elle était s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle sentie ses joues s'humidifier de larmes, ne cherchant pas à les essuyer elle se retourna pour faire face à un homme imposant. Il était très grand, les cheveux brun dans tout les sens et des yeux habituellement rieurs qui, ce jour là, était emplie d'une tristesse infinie. L'enfant, toujours sanglotante s'était alors jetée dans les bras de cet homme, pleurant sans s'arrêter, le cœur brisée. Il n'y avait plus que les bras chaud et réconfortant de cet homme qui parvenait à recoller quelques morceaux de son petit cœur d'enfant._

Elle se souvenait encore maintenant qu'à partir de ce moment là, cet homme qui n'était autre que son parrain, s'était occupée d'elle. Elle se mit à danser en coordination avec les membres de son groupe musical, la foule en délire les acclamant tous ensemble. La danse et le chant avait toujours été comme une évidence pour elle, à partir de la première fois ou elle en avait fait, jamais elle n'avait pus s'arrêter.

 _Elle passait à cette époque la, deux semaine de vacance chez son parrain. Ses parents, trop heureux de se débarrasser d'elle l'avait laisser partir sans aucune hésitation. C'est pourquoi elle était actuellement allongé dans le canapé, regardant la télé, zappant plus les chaînes qu'autre chose. Elle bailla longuement lorsqu'elle tombas sur une chaîne télé de chant et de danse. Elle ne pus décrocher son regard des personnes qui dansaient tout en chantant, elle était comme hypnotisée. Son parrain qui était là aussi, assis dans un autre canapé vit les yeux de sa filleule qui était autrefois triste et morne s'illuminer d'un coup. Il aperçut l'espace de quelques minutes la jeune fille qu'elle était avant. Elle s'était levée du canapé, les yeux toujours rivés sur la télé et avec commencer en rigolant à reproduire les mouvements que faisait les chanteurs. Elle ne connaissait pas la chanson et malgré quelques ratés, elle avait danser avec une fluiditer et une grâce qui avait scotché l'homme. Quand le refrain se mit en marche, Nella se mit également à chanter tout en dansant, tentant tant bien que mal de reproduire ce que les personnes sur scène faisait. Et, comme auparavant, elle réussit. Ce fut comme une révélation pour les deux personnes présente dans la pièce ce jour là._

Tournoyant sur elle même, elle aperçut à l'arrière de la scène sa famille. Ses parents la regardait l'œil mauvais tandis que son frère et sa sœur se contentaient de lui jeter des regard haineux. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'attribuer un mérite qui n'étaient pas le leurs cette fois ci, et Nella ne put qu'en ressentir une joie intense mêler à de la lassitude face à leur attitude puérile.

 _Elle était âgée d'une dizaine d'année quand c'était arriver pour la premier fois. Ses deux cadets âgées de neufs ans tout les deux faisaient les idiots dans la cuisine, renversant de la farine partout, écrasant des œufs au sol. Elle, elle était tranquillement entrain de faire plusieurs fondant au chocolat, espérant que ses parents lui accorderaient au moins un regard. Lorsque les viennoiseries furent finis, la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit à la volé laissant passer les parents des enfants. La mère constatant les dégâts de la cuisine poussa un cri d'horreur, se tenant devant les deux plus jeunes qui se tenait bien sagement à côté du four tentant maladroitement de sortir les fondant tandis que la plus âgée se trouvait à côté des sac de farine et des barquette d'œufs utilisé pendant la bataille improviser des plus jeunes. Elle était entrain de ranger ce qui avait été épargner quand la claque de sa mère retentit sur sa joue. Mettant sa main sur la joue endolori, elle regarda d'un air totalement stupéfait sa mère se diriger vers les deux jeune enfants pour les féliciter quand au magnifique petit gâteaux qu'ils avaient fait pour elle est leurs pères. Les deux enfants ne firent qu'un grand sourire à leurs mère, lançant un regard moqueur à leurs grande sœur quand ils firent un câlin à leurs mère. A partir de cet épisode, chaque chose que Nella faisait revenait au mérite des deux plus jeunes._

Le moment de son solo arriva, elle leva alors la tête vers le plafond de cette salle gigantesque, balayant toute ses pensée et se mit à chanter doucement, tel une brise légère enveloppant aussi bien les spectateur que les autres chanteurs et danseurs présent sur scène. Elle brillait tel une étoile dans une salle pourtant si sombre, et rien n'aurait pus amoindrir son éclat.

Elle se souvenait, et ses souvenir la rendait plus forte aujourd'hui.

Une star était née.


End file.
